


Discretion (Not) Assured

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Craigslist, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is a Tease, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Masturbation, Personal Ads, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>... Armed with a half dozen escape plans, Will stood at the hotel room door. Maybe if he barely knocked, he could get away with saying he tried.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>His heart jumped at the sound of footsteps. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck. Take a breath, Graham. You got this.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He dealt with killers for a living. He could handle anything. Right? He could certainly handle himself alone with a strange man.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Will?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Mother fuck. For the love of - </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“D-Doctor Lecter?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It was a free fall. The mortification would hit any second. Once the shock wore off. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I -”  I need to go die now. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion (Not) Assured

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a wonderful prompt from chronicopheliac (Tumblr)

Three drinks and forty minutes of rewriting and this is what Will had to show for it: _Discreet 30-something, full body massage. m4m._

Not the most eye-catching ad. There wasn’t even a picture. 

He told himself he was curious, not desperate. It was a social experiment. 

“Here we go.” 

_Your ad has been posted._

Will slumped back in his seat. Whatever he was doing, he was _not_ waiting. No expectations. If no one responded, it was probably for the best. 

By the next night, there were three replies. A fraternity guy was out of the question. The second was a couple. Big nope. He had enough anxiety about one on one. 

The third was _interesting._

Will read the message upside down and sideways. There had to be something wrong with him. What kind of loser hooks up on Craigslist.

Oh yeah. Right. 

I can’t believe I’m doing this.

The meeting spot was an hour away. Plenty of time to change his mind. 

Or not.

Armed with a half dozen escape plans, he stood at the hotel room door. Maybe if he barely knocked, he could get away with saying he tried.

His heart jumped at the sound of footsteps. 

Fuck. Take a breath, Graham. You got this.

He dealt with killers for a living. He could handle anything. Right? He could certainly handle himself alone with a strange man.

“Will?”

Mother fuck. For the love of - 

“D-Doctor Lecter?”

It was a free fall. The mortification would hit any second. Once the shock wore off. 

“I -” I need to go die now.

Will’s mouth hung open. Completely useless. Hannibal’s poise a cruel contrast. Not even the satisfaction of a shared freak out.

Hannibal stepped back from the door, allowing a wide berth. 

“Perhaps you should come in.” 

Running the other way seemed a better idea, but Will’s legs weren’t any more help than his mouth. 

“I’ll get you some water.”

Enough to drown in would be good. 

Somehow, Will made it to an armchair by the window. A few minutes to get himself together and he’d be on his way home. They’d never talk about it. It would be fine. Everything would be fine. No need to panic.

Fuck my life.

His hands were shaking when he took the glass. Hannibal sat a few feet away on the bed.

The bed. Oh god.

Right next to him was his jacket and tie. Will hadn’t noticed until then. Compared to his usual buttoned up perfection, it was like seeing him half-naked.

In a hotel room.

Hannibal was still way too calm. Didn’t he realize he was busted too? Was this the first time he’d done something like this? It couldn’t be. He probably made a habit of it. Probably got off on slumming it with dark alley types. No names. Just raw fucking. Like animals. Weirdo.

Jesus.

“Well, this is awkward.” 

A swallow stuck in Will’s throat. “Ya’ think?”

The amused look he got wasn’t helping. It was the opposite of helping.

Hannibal leaned forward, elbows on knees. That same honing in he did during therapy. Like a dog with a bone. 

Fuck. He wanted to talk about it. Of course he did. The man had never passed up the opportunity to press on a soft spot. Why start now. 

“It doesn’t have to be awkward, Will. It’s not as if we’re strangers. We engage in dialogue of a personal nature all the time.”

He had to be joking.

“You don’t really think I intend to spill my guts about this, do you?”

Not now. Not in therapy. Not ever.

“I wouldn’t dream of pushing you.” 

Push, push.

A deep breath helped Will find his center enough to push back. 

“Good. Because there’s nothing to say.”

Not his usual sass but he was still trying to get past the whole Hannibal on the bed thing. And the fact that he looked good. Not just his normal good. Maybe it was the setting. Fuck - of course it was the setting. It was impossible not to picture him lying back. That ridiculously stiff hair coming undone. 

“Are you lonely, Will?”

“Oh god. I’m not having this conversation with you.” Warn a guy before you pull the rug out from under him. “Are you?”

Will meant it as a jab. Consciously anyway. Subconsciously, who the fuck knows. He wasn’t even sure what his name was anymore. 

“Sometimes.”

Directness was _not_ what he expected. Hannibal seemed almost vulnerable. Will wanted to ask what it meant. Was this his first time doing something like this. Was he disappointed it didn’t work out. 

Christ. Was he actually feeling bad for him now? 

Will set down the glass. The change in Hannibal’s expression was impossible to miss.

“I’m not leaving.” 

Will had no idea what he was doing aside from not leaving. That was as far as he got. Still, it seemed to help. 

Hannibal’s smile was small but sincere. “I’m glad. I would hate for a little thing like honesty to come between us.”

He hesitated a moment before adding, “Would you like a drink?”

It was a loaded question. So many reasons to say no. Thousands.

“Why not.”

Apparently some part of Will wasn’t all that sold on common sense. 

Not that a little backbone hurt. It was overdue really. His senses were kicking back in too. The minibar meant Hannibal wasn’t a model of preparation. Maybe it was his first time. It’s not like he was sprawled on the bed when Will walked in. 

_Buzz_

Hannibal clicked off his phone so fast Will almost missed it. Almost. 

“Sorry.” 

Hannibal gave an apologetic smile. Will never imagined him blushing. It suited him.

“No biggie.”

Hannibal turned towards the counter, pouring.

“I should confess. That was my service. I wasn’t sure -”

He didn’t need to finish. Just knowing that Hannibal had an escape plan was more of a relief than anything he could have said.

_Had_ an escape plan. 

Will felt his muscles unclench.

The man really did have a perfect ass. Too bad it was always hidden under a jacket. 

Fuck. 

Staring at his therapist’s backside was probably bad form. But Hannibal didn’t seem to mind. If anything, there was a little extra swing in his walk.

Suddenly, Will was thirstier than he realized. 

“Bottoms up.”

Thank god Will was sitting down. A heavy gulp landed with a flood of warmth. 

Hannibal returned to his perch on the edge of the bed. His awkward smile more endearing than Will would ever admit.

“I’m not much of a whiskey man, but there’s a first time for everything.” 

Umph.

“Friends again?”

Not the word Will would have picked, but as good as any he could come up with given the lack of blood going to his brain.

He raised a faint toast. “Friends.”

Just two guys hanging out in a hotel room. Nothing weird about that.

By the second drink, it was starting to be funny. Hannibal really did have a nice smile. More than nice. He should take the stick out of his ass more often.

“You should have seen your face.” 

Hannibal was practically giggling.

Will groaned. “Oh god. Can we not?”

“It’s not an insult. It was very touching.” 

Hannibal managed to hold in a laugh for about two seconds.

“Pretty pleased with yourself. You could have thrown me a line.”

“I did!” Hannibal sputtered.

He actually did. In fairness, he’d been much cooler about it than Will would have ever expected. 

And now here they were. Hannibal was a little glassy-eyed, but he looked happy. Not so drunk he didn’t know what he was doing.

Will was enjoying himself. More than he had in a long time.

God damn it.

His eyes looked for a place to land. Somewhere other than Hannibal’s face. 

“So …”

How about this weather we’re having. 

“You’re cute when you’re nervous.”

Cute never sounded so dirty. Will’s face discovered a whole new shade of red.

“Am I?” He looked up cautiously from his glass to find Hannibal grinning and nodding.

Pretty cute himself.

God, who was Will kidding. He looked incredible. Sex on a silver platter.

Hannibal shifted back. Just enough to open up his lap. Will tried not to look.

“I noticed you didn’t bring any massage equipment.”

It was a rubber band snapped. Will’s cock twitched.

“Disappointed?”

“Not at all.”

Will realized there was just one thing wrong with this picture. 

Steadier than he expected, he set down his glass and took a seat on the bed. Hannibal welcomed him with a soft hum, his eyes half mooned.

“I’m gonna mess up your hair and you’re not going to fix it.”

“Is that right?”

The little drawl was working. Big time.

Will raked his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. Another hum. Deeper. It could have come from either of them.

Hannibal gave a coy upturned look. The light caught the silver in his bangs.

“Better?”

Will bit his lip. It was a yes.

“Do I get a turn now?” 

Hannibal twisted in Will’s direction. A little earthquake.

“Depends.” Breathless much? “What do you want to do to me?”

Will thought he might burst into flames. The look was that intense.

“I’m not even sure I want to know what that means.”

Hannibal leaned closer. His tone dipped low. Lush as velvet.

“Yes you do.”

Fuck. 

A tilt of Will’s head brought him close enough to feel Hannibal’s breath.

“Yes I do.”

Trembling at a swipe of Hannibal’s tongue, Will pushed his lips open. Diving into the deep end. 

No one kisses like that. Correction. No one kisses him like that. 

They were both staring now. Will’s hand inched towards Hannibal’s. 

“We’re not going to talk about this, right?”

Hannibal curled their fingers together.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I won’t even use your real name if you don’t want me to.”

Will’s brow pinched. “You better.”

Hannibal licked his dry lips. “As you wish, Will.”

A groan pushed from Will’s lungs. His head rolled back, exposing his neck.

“Here. Right here …” He shivered, waiting.

A kiss on his throat teased another groan free. 

“Will …”

The vibrations bore through him, blazing a trail down.

Hannibal was there to catch it. Slipping his hand free, he squeezed almost too rough. Will let himself fall back as Hannibal chased with more kisses. His jaw. The curve of his neck. Teeth grazing his shoulder. 

Oh god. 

His hand met Hannibal’s in a race to push down his jeans. 

“You …” Catching his breath was impossible. Will nosed down, urging a glimpse of Hannibal’s eyes. “You too.”

If there was any doubt about what he meant, the hand between Hannibal’s legs made it clear.

Will shifted his jeans over his hips as Hannibal took over shoving his own pants down to his knees. 

Fuck me. Who knew what was under that suit?

I’ll never ask for another thing. I promise.

Hannibal shuddered at the lightest touch. The wet fabric of his briefs leaving nothing to the imagination.

Christ. Will could probably make him come like this. It was so tempting. But not as much as bare skin.

Will mouthed at his ear. “Touch me.” 

A thrust of his hips found Hannibal’s grip. Will pushed his hand inside the waistband. God, he was so fucking hot. Slick and ready. Bucking like his life depended on it. And the moaning. 

Fuck.

Will couldn’t help picturing how tight he must be. 

A sharp clench grabbed him by the throat. 

“Fuck.”

“God yes.”

Hannibal attacked with a devouring kiss. Will latched onto his tongue, sucking with all he had. Losing himself in the rhythm until there was no separation. Who was touching who. Hands. Mouths. Sweat. 

A wet twist of his fingers dropped Hannibal’s head to his shoulder. Another and Will felt him stiffen. 

Will’s breath puffed. “I’ve got you.” 

Hannibal squeezed back. Will’s body lurched. He froze with Hannibal. 

The smallest push was all it took. Hearing his name. Will wished he could do the same. All things considered though, it was a miracle he didn’t black out. 

Hannibal followed a heartbeat after. Will couldn’t bring himself to stop until Hannibal pushed his hand away and fell back. 

They must’ve looked like they crawled off a battlefield. Side by side, wrecked.

Will worked his hand over to Hannibal’s. He pulled as best he was able.

“Come here.” 

Turning, Hannibal nestled in. A leg curled over Will’s. 

Will mumbled something about ruining his pants. Trousers. Whatever. Coherence wasn’t happening. Staying awake wasn’t happening. There’s only so much a body can take.

When he opened his eyes again, the sun was creeping into the room. Hannibal hadn’t moved an inch.

Wait.

Oh god.

What was that joke about chewing your own arm off? Was that actually possible?

He held his breath as Hannibal curled closer. Staring at his face, fear gave way to something else. 

Was this what Hannibal always looked like in the morning? So unfair.

“G’morning.” 

It wasn’t the voice Will expected. He wondered how long Hannibal was pretending to sleep but decided it didn’t matter.

“Morning.” 

A smile spread as their eyes met.

Hannibal sighed softly. “Did you sleep well?”

“What do you think?” Will’s brow inched up. 

Hannibal grinned. His teeth scraped his lip.

“Pretty pleased with yourself.” Will nudged for a kiss.

“Mm hmm.”

The kiss was barely a tease. A shudder rocked Will’s body awake. Parts of him eager to make their presence known. 

“We have to leave here sooner or later.” 

Hannibal squeezed tight. “Five more minutes. Next time you can stay with me.”

“Next time?” 

The words jumped out. A warm mouth on Will’s neck wiped away any thought of pulling them back.

“Unless you want to play strangers in the dark again.” 

Hannibal was still talking. Why was he talking. If any of it was getting through, Will might have had to deflect the whole Craigslist fiasco. As it happens, only one thing was on his mind.

Will clasped Hannibal’s face and drove towards his mouth, promising to make it last til next time.

“Uh uh. I want to see everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
